This invention relates generally to a metal stake used in conjunction with underground cables, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a mobile home telephone stake used with a telephone cable for providing telephone service to a mobile home.
Heretofore there have been various types of mounting pedestals for supporting an electrical junction box, telephone box, television jack, or the like and attached to the underground cable. The mounting pedestals are generally designed for a particular type of junction box, meter, etc. and are not designed for threadably receiving telephone cable junction boxes made by different manufacturers.
None of the prior art mounting pedestals disclose the novel structure of the subject invention as described herein.